


Happy Birthday (Captain) America!

by GaHoolianGirl



Series: SteveSam Shenanigans [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Cute, Dialogue-Only, M/M, These losers are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Happy Birthday!"</p><p>"Thanks-"</p><p>"Oh no no no, that wasn't to you. That was to <i>America</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday (Captain) America!

**Author's Note:**

> My dialogue only fics seem to do well, and I thought I could crank one out for America day, since I didn't actually celebrate it in real life.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks-"

"Oh no no no, that wasn't to you. That was to  _America_."

"Lady Liberty demands not only my loyalty, but my love? After all these years of my life I've given her!"

"I guess I could give you a gift too."

"It's fine, I know who you love more-  _Oh my goodness._ I hope you don't whisper those sweet nothings to every American flag you see."

"Well, that depends. You still have those flag boxers?"

"...I might."

"Then I just might have to pick up the habit."•

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It got a bit risque at the end there, haha. Steve is gonna have to wash those America boxers later.


End file.
